The Shattered Teapot
by AlphaMother
Summary: Kagome hoped & prayed the light at the end of her personal anguish was the demon lord who stared down at her. Although she didn't know why his godlike appearance beckoned to her, she craved to lean forward & press her peach soft lips to his dazzling dark ones, & kiss the lord of death. Sesshomaru reached his pale clawed hand toward her & delicately traced a single claw along her...
1. Careless Company

_The year is 1585 set in the Azuchi-Momoyama period during the feudal times where the forest are thick with greenery, animals, life, and dangers. The people are resourceful, hard working, patient, serve a purpose, and fearful of new people and things. The buildings are simple, warm, small, and home to many occupations such as medical, personal, and governmental. Lurking in the surrounding area's of the working people is also a hierarchy of demonic beings, who are also on the top of the food chain and truly run the government of North, East, South, and West. Each area has a species to which rules and keeps peace or war over the people and the lesser demon. It is the leader's position and duty in each clan to uphold rules and laws over the human and youkai of their province. With the tone set for the beautiful painful story that will unfold here let me begin by saying the words you will read are of love, beauty, hurt, anguish, and ultimate happiness here is the writing's of-_

**The shattered Teapot.**

The rain raced down the frost covered window which sealed out the freezing temperatures from the four occupants in the warm yellow lit house, on what seemed like the most special of evenings that could grace the unlit shrine. It was christmas eve and the family had just agreed to open all the presents early due to some family members having plans for the X-mas day the next morning. A young boy who was in his pre teen's was more than happy to go first, with an enthusiastic family waiting eagerly for his reaction to the gift.

"Go ahead Sota open it! Mother and I picked this one out for you, we knew it was meant for you right when we saw it!" A beautiful soft black haired girl bursted out excitedly as an older raven haired women nodded in agreement.

The young boy known as Sota tore into his present to reveal three new games for his gaming system, and just the ones he had been wanting too.

"Thank you mom! Thank you Kagome! These are perfect just what I have been looking forward to getting!" Sota jumped up and hugged his mother and sister with a pleased grin on his face, he then turned his head when he heard a deep raspy voice from the recliner.

"No need to keep my present hidden then young man, it is a controller for your system to go along with those games. Although it wouldn't be a special present from me without a few charms and scrolls to go along with that to keep demons out of your room." With that another gift was handed to him from an elderly man in a light blue yukata as he smiled a wrinkled old grin.

The two siblings and mother just paused and laughed a bit as they all knew that what would a gift be from grandpa higurashi if it wasn't spiritual related. The laughing seemed to die down and Mama Higurashi seemed to slip her smile into a serious tight lipped look as she looked at Kagome and preceded to speak to her.

"Kagome, my beautiful daughter we worry about you in the feudal era fighting all those dangerous demons and not having much to protect yourself with but a bow and relying on friends. So your grandfather and I bought you this new, beautiful, and strong bow along with these arrows and a few new charm's to help you in your journey dear."

Kagome looked in awe at the pure pearl white bow made out of the strongest elk and moose racks, this bow was long, big, and beautiful with the tight string made of the finest horse hairs. The 15 arrows which seemed just as long as the bow itself, were white as a doves feather and light as one too, the body withered from the sturdiest bleached bamboo , the fletching made of sturdy golden eagle feathers which added beauty, and the heads lasered out of pure diamond and tipped with brilliant goldened steel. The quiver was made of the toughest leather and adorned with beautiful smooth soft cream colored fox fur to where not an inch of leather was showing.

"These arrows are so light and beautiful but seem like they should be so heavy! Oh mother you two are the best! I absolutely love these gifts! Tell me about the charms grandpa?" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged them both.

They smiled so pleased she was happy with the gift.

"The charms are to be used as barrier's, I will use them to bless and protect your weapons and your precious self, which will be done tomorrow before you leave back to the war zone you call a second home." Grandpa explained to her as he walked up the stairs once he had hugged everyone and told them goodnight while kagome was viewing her gifts. He felt exhausted after eating food, opening gifts, and explaining rituals and stories to the kids.

"I also got you a warm and beautiful outfit for you to wear while trekking on your missions sweetie, it is white and gold with-Oh just take a look for yourself!" Mrs. Higurashi gushed as she pushed four boxes toward her daughter.

In the boxes was a completed outfit of a white silk kimono with a thermal underlayer, fitted to her snug enough to show her curves but breathable to the point she could run and jump if need be.

The linings, cuffs, and collar were covered with smooth white fox fur as well as a scarf made out of the same fur. She also had matching cloth/fur leg warmers kept up with gold leather ties and beautiful slender golden slip on shoes to match the golden stitching in the kimono.

All these golden features were brought together by the large gold moon designed on her back to compliment the large howling cream colored wolves stitched in gold and red on a dark hillside along the back as well.

There were also miscellaneous falling red, gold, black, and cream flowers and petals along her sleeves, the bottom, and the shoulders to truly bring everything together. Overall it was an exquisitely beautiful white fur kimono to compete with the cold weather in both era's.

Kagome held the kimono and gave a choked out dry sob while hiding her eyes by her bangs, she leapt into her mother's arms and cried proclaiming it was the best present ever and that she would wear it the next day. They both hugged with smiles and said loving words to one another as they let go of each other.

"I will finish cleaning down here, why don't you go up stairs and go to bed I will see you off tomorrow. It seems with all the gift giving your grandpa and brother have gone off to bed dear, so merry X-mas and sleep tight Kagome I love you." "I love you too mom."

With that they both parted ways and as kagome drifted off to sleep she could only think of all the excitement and love she had for her family and how tomorrow would be just as nice. She was asleep before she could even finish her thought from the exhaustion of the evening.

Everyone was up, bathed, and busy with chores or personal things around 8AM the next day. It may have been Christmas day for most but for the Higurashi family they had to go about business as usual, minus Sota playing his new video games. The shrine was open to the public so after blessing the weapons and Kagome earlier that morning with barrier and protection charms, grandfather Higurashi took to sweeping the snow covered shrine incase guest were to arrive.

Inside the warm delicious smelling home, Mrs. Higurashi was preparing treats for the feudal era friends of Kagome's after packing her daughters signature school uniform, along with normal cold weather clothes and other female necessities to go inside the backpack.

While everyone was doing something productive Kagome walked the shrine grounds to get a peace of mind and a hold on her nerves.

'I feel as if something awful awaits me in the near future...Why do I have this uneasy twist around my heart as if it could break at any moment?' Her outer emotions wouldn't reflect the shaky inner voice she seemed to have to accompany the sharp nerves she was feeling since she had awoken that morning.

She looked so graceful, enchanting, and dangerously dazzling in her snow white kimono, along with that tall bow threaded around her body and her gold feathered arrows peaking from behind her back, a goddess like appearance when the wind blew her long raven black ringlets of soft shimmering hair as she almost floated toward the back door, when she saw her mother appear with her backpack; signaling she was ready to go.

"Kagome you look absolutely breathtaking in that outfit, you look like a princess ready to be wed. I love everything about it on you. You're so strong and smart, I can't ask for a better daughter then you my beautiful perfection." Mrs. Higurashi paused as tears came down her face and hugged her daughter who stood a little shorter than her.

She embraced her tightly, feeling her daughter from head to shoulder to hands as she preceded to let the tears flow making Kagome tear up as well.

"You feel the same mom? You have the strained heart as if everything will change-As if something is going to happen?" Kagome choked out than she began crying even more as her mother nodded.

"If the feeling is right, I know you won't shy away from it and not go I respect that dear. So if this is the last time I see you let me remember you just like this with all the laughs we have had, how much we have hugged like this, and how much we have said I love you." She slowly let her daughter's hair fall through her fingers and kissed the very skin that the tresses had just abandoned on her hand, with one more tear leaving her ducts she looked at her daughters flushed face and damp eyes.

"I have something for you, it was given to me by a visitor when you were just a child-" She stopped and dug into the side pocket of Kagome's yellow backpack, she pulled out a clear vial with dark purple liquid filled to the brim plugged with a smooth black cork with a simple magenta purple crescent moon on the top.

"Before you ask questions, I do not know if you will be coming back but this will ensure me and give me a peace of mind that you will be alive over there even if you never return. In this is a combination of herbs, demonic toxins, and the blood of a very strong youkai. It was made by a priest who loved a beautiful female youkai but before he could use it he was murdered, if you drink it dear then you will become a youkai, a powerful one at that. If you must live over there then when you feel you are about to die and will never return to us...Please use this and stay safe my dearest daughter. I love you, stay alive." With that put the potion back and handed the backpack to her stunned and saddened daughter.

"I hope our feeling is wrong mom, I have no idea who gave this to you but I hope I do not have to use it and I come back to see your smiling face. Tell grandpa and Sota I love them dearly and will see you all soon, I love you all so much." Kagome hugged her mom one last time and ran off to the well before she cried her eyes out and wasted more time with goodbyes.

'I will only use this odd concoction of demon essence if I feel my last breath upon me, kami please don't let these feelings turn to reality.' Were kagome's last thoughts as she leapt into the well to be where she felt the most free; The Feudal Era.

After the short trip through the well, she landed gently on the soft soil and quickly began climbing out of the well. Hoping to see her dog eared hanyou dressed in his normal red attire impatiently waiting for her. As she approached the top she noticed there was no helping hand to hoist her out of the well, so she peered over the corner and noticed there wasn't Inuyasha or anyone else waiting for her. 'Has it not been two weeks since I left? I said two weeks exactly.' She questioned herself but hastily reassured it was the right day and that they most likely got busy.

She hurried off toward the village excited to see everyone on this cold crisp late morning day, it seems like it had been forever since she had seen her group of four plus Kaede. As she approached the edge of the village, she turned her thoughtful look into one of happiness and picked up her pace to the hut. Upon arriving at the door she pushed the straw curtains back and entered to see her precious friends looking back at her with happiness and excitement.

"Kagome!" rang throughout the hut as they all bursted out at once, the slender tall brown haired women clad in her demon slayer uniform got up immediately to give her friend a hug. Kagome embraced her, "Sango I have missed you, we need to talk and catch up sister." she said joyfully and then she began to hug a black haired man dressed in purple monk robes and moved on to a young orange haired fox demon who was more than excited to see his 'mama'.

"Miroku, you didn't try to grope me? Turning over a new leaf I see." Miroku grinned, nodded, and scratched his head as he looked over at sango who was blushing.

"He still gropes me plenty though!" Sango annoyingly glared at the monk who gave a sheepish grin.

"Shippo sweetie how are you? I have missed you dear!"

"I have been good mama, practicing my fox fire!" He stated proudly and hugged her leg.

Kagome looked around the hut feeling something a miss, "Where is Inuyasha and Kaede? Has something happened?" Kagome asked worried that the feeling from earlier had something to do with the missing friends.

Sango looked troubled as she averted kagome's gaze, miroku and Shippo did the same. 'What is their problem...Did something truly happen to her beloved and her mentor...' kagome thought solemnly as she put her delicate hand on Sango's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"I am a big girl Sango, you can tell me? Are they in danger or hurt?" Kagome asked sternly.

"No, No, that is not the problem-Inuyasha he-well he ran off with Kikyo about three day's ago into the forest and we haven't seen him since!" Sango said hastily as she hugged Kagome.

Without paying any mind to the comment that did in fact sting her heart and make her fight back the scream wanting to slip through her lips, she asked what of Kaede and received a quick answer from little Shippo.

"She followed him to talk with her clay pot of a sister, we haven't seen her since either."

"We are worried but she said not to follow, as she wanted to deal with it on her own." Sango paused "Deal with what…We do not know." she finished her comment and began back to cleaning her large weapon while letting the other's go about their business.

Kagome felt the air thick with worry, anger, and signals that they all wanted to drop the conversation and focus on Kagome's arrival. She respected their wishes and began pulling small gifts out of her bag along with food and setting them up for each person. An assortment of goodies for all five friends she loved dearly, but she knew she would need to leave to look for the pair in order to feel at ease.

"I have brought you all Christmas presents from my time along with some homemade bento boxes for this special day. I want you to open them and enjoy the food, but while you are all doing that I will go look for Inuyasha and Kaede. Please enjoy your gifts and don't fear for me, I will be right back with the pair in no time!" As the last words were said before anyone could interject she was handling her bow and out the door.

They seemed to understand why she was going, to find Kikyo and Inuyasha and hopefully not together.

'How could that no good dirty dog go off with that clay bitch! I have done nothing but be nice to him, give him my heart! My soul! How dare he use me like that, I am Kagome not a reincarnation!' Kagome's inner voice was shouting from ear to ear, her face red as a chili pepper, her anger was controlled by jealousy, betrayal, and sadness. Tear's were fighting to not fall down her soft cheeks as she stepped over logs, rocks, and vines trying to not slip on ice and the fallen snow.

The whole time she was steaming mad and bitching Inuyasha out in her head, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and in these forest that is a dangerous thing. She walked on with no mind, looking for her idiotic hanyou and his whore.

The sun was inching to the top of the sky to signify the late afternoon, it was beautiful with the snowy white canopy of winter frost and frozen icicles in the western forest, and the fields of once beautiful spring flowers heavy with snow along the outskirts of the castle walls. The western kingdom was always the most beautiful among the four provinces in the land. Inside the royal white stoned castle covered with vines and gold roofing and framing, was also the most powerful, dangerous, graceful, and ravishingly gorgeous lord.

This was no ordinary lord, he was a handsome inuyoukai a large white powerful dog demon. His name is Sesshomaru, he has white soft luxurious hair that just barely tickles the back of his knees. Perfect razor sharp claws on slender fingers that can crush a skull in a second if he was enraged enough, silky soft fair skin with a purple crescent moon on his forehead, along with slash style markings on his cheeks in magenta and his arms. A sure sign of his demon blood and royal heritage would be the publics guess.

Thick pauldron adorned across his left shoulder attached to his cuirass and kusazuri, an 8 foot mokomoko across his right shoulder acting as a very large boa, which is in fact part of his Inuyoukai heritage and his tail just slung over as to not drag it about, then underneath all that armor is a white hankimono with red sleeve design, his white nu-bakama pants match his upper layer perfectly starched to puff out, a long yellow with blue tipped heko obi around his waist, and black boots to finish the look.

He was a god like sight for mortals and demons a like, just a vision of beauty, grace, and dangerous instincts. That is the lord of west, the proud Inuyoukai who rules the land with stern understanding and powerful respect.

"My lord, My lord! Please don't go alone take some men with you, they are strong and-" The frantic guard was stopped in his pleads by the demon lord as he turned around and gave a look of silence.

"This Sesshomaru is more powerful than any priest or priestess, so do not question my power again Ren." The lord stated in a smooth cold voice to the tall head guard and walked away leaving Ren alone in the long white corridor.

Ren looked on as his lord walked off to deal with some pressing issues on the outskirts of the western lands. There had been powerful holy energy coming from a small clearing near Inuyasha's forest, knowing it might have something to do with his whelp of a brother he insisted on taking care of the issue himself.

Ren was the head guard and has been for 700 year's, since he had first joined the western army he knew he was going to be important one day. Ren's look was that of a 25 year old man, short red hair spiked and held back in style by a green leather headband. He had imperial white and gold armor about himself with green trim around his rank, cape, and hilt on his daggers placed at his side. He was a young, strong, responsible, handsome tiger youkai and very sought after with the ladies of the high court and popular among the staff members.

Ren brushed his lords cold behavior off and went back to tending to his army and military duties as head officer.

Sesshomaru was already halfway to the location he wished to investigate with the pace of a demon, when he noticed the sound of retreating footsteps and loud angered whispering coming from the very direction he was heading. 'Someone else is going to the energy, this Sesshomaru does not take kindly to being beaten even in a petty investigation such as this.' he knew it was the miko the moment he hurried his pace up in the tree's, he smelt her, he saw her.

'She looks pleasing in the white kimono with that red obi, she looks like a women ready to be-' he stopped his thought's slightly confused as the nature his mind was going for a human women.

He noticed the miko had stopped in her tracks and her hands were trembling in what he assumed was rage, he looked at what she was looking at and was surprised to see the dead miko embracing Inuyasha as the elderly priestess seemed to be performing a ritual.

Kagome was utterly shocked at what she was seeing before her, she had just walked and walked and walked for the love of her life. She was cold, feet hurt, had scrapes and had a run in with two very large but weak rat demon's who had met their demise after catching her off guard, which was all because of her inner abuse to Inuyasha playing in her head distracted her to the world around her. All she wanted to do at this moment was notch an arrow and shoot straight into Inuyasha's heart along with Kikyo's.

'I have been worried about him, wondering if he ran off with her or not! He did! He love's her not me...I have been a fool! What is Kaede doing?...Why is she helping them...I loved him-I love him! How could you bastard!' Kagome's head was about to split from the anger and hurt she was feeling so deep down inside, that feeling from earlier was coming back.

The suffocating grip on her heart 'it shattered my heart, I feel it has shattered! broken piece by piece, every time he ran off to her and held her, every day he compared me to her, I am breaking!' At that moment she felt the heart she knew, she felt everything with it die down and close, her love for him and those around her just seemed to slip away into the darkness of her pain.

"STOP!" Kagome shouted toward the trio of betrayers, "What are you doing Kaede? Why are you helping them?" She asked as tears fell down her cheeks and onto the ground.

Kaede jolted a bit at hearing Kagome's voice, she stopped her chanting and frowned with sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha looked scared, sad, but not regretful and well Kikyo she had a smirk but did have a glint of pity in her cold hollow eyes. None of them moved from where they were, Inuyasha and Kikyo stayed embraced with one another and Kaede didn't move her body from the spot she was or set the scroll aside she was reading.

'Has this world gone mad? Do I have a smile on my face, yes they look at me with sadness but not regret or worry over my feelings!' Kagome moved a bit closer she was now out in the open clearing staring all of them dead on. unbeknown to them with a curious Sesshomaru peering from a near by tree, he was looking for answers as to what was going on too. He never understood why his brother preferred a dead wench over a living one. 'Let us see how this plays out.' He thought to himself.

"Child ye must have a lot of questions, I followed the two of them here...I told them ye loved him and trust him. He understood that but ye have to understand these two are meant to be together. I get that now, that they have explained it to me the story of their love before and after is just meant to be continued. I found-This scroll it was what I have been looking for, to bring my sister back to life to be human again not a soulless being. Please child ye have to look at it from my point of view I lost my sister. Inuyasha lost the love of his life, if you truly cared for us and loved him ye would want us happy, no matter what. This is a selfish and painful thing I am asking of ye child. What is the answer child?" Kaede sorrowful explained and left it with the open question but Kagome was frozen in thought or in horror neither of them knew.

Not getting a response from her with a blank tearful look she had, Inuyasha spoke up while holding Kikyo close.

"Kagome, I love you so very much. I think the love I have for you is only-now don't get upset but the love I have for you is because you're Kikyo's reincarnation. Everytime I look at you I think I love you so much kagome, but when you talk and smile I love Kikyo. It took me a long time to figure out the difference between loving you and loving kikyo, I know what it is now. I love Kikyo, I need her to be alive so we can live happily ever after, wasn't that the point of defeating naraku four years ago? To be happy..." He paused looking at Kagome's hurt face.

She started biting her lip and running her fingers through her hair as she let her tears fall. It was true they had defeated him for the purpose of happiness and safety, the jewel was purified and hidden away as a means for Kagome to continue traveling through time and not be separated from her feudal family. She was 17 when they defeated the half breed Naraku and his goons, she had aged into a beautiful curvaceous 20 year old. She looked older then her beloved hanyou at this point, where as kikyo was ageless with the young dog demon.

Kagome looked on at the hugging lovers as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Inuyasha saw a light return to her eyes after a few minutes, signaling she was focused on them again so he continued "Well this is my happiness and without it I won't be truly happy. I am so sorry again Kagome, I hate hurting you...I do love you." Inuyasha finished with the heaviest look of guilt and sadness on his face while he just held the silent Kikyo, she figured it was best to stay silent and let the two of them talk it out. That was the nicest thing she could do at that point in ending her mean streak with Kagome.

Kagome's tears increased 10 fold as she processed everything everyone had said to her, her shaky legs slowly began to retreat toward the first sighting of the heart breaking scene of her beloved loving another.

"I-I don't know what to say...You all are-how could you think this is okay? You two-I just-I can't see you! I don't want to see you! You can have her because I don't want you! I am leaving! I will be doing my own thing from now on you bastard! As for you Kaede-I...Hope you get what you want and tell Shippo I love him and will see him soon!" Kagome spit on the ground toward Inuyasha and said a few more hateful words with a shaky voice.

Inuyasha reached out from a far to hold her to calm her down but he paused because he knew if he moved from this spot he would break the chant they have worked so hard on night and day.

They all looked on at the broken down, pitiful looking girl dressed in white with her long shiny black locks covering her flushed face, stood in front of them trembling and wiped her tears away vigorously with her delicate pale hands from the cold chilly weather.

"Do not look for me Inuyasha! You or the others! if I see you I will-I will gosh I will do something painful like how you hurt me!" With that she ran off into the forest not looking back once as the late afternoon turned to a dark evening. She just ran until she would feel nothing, see no one, and cry forever until her heart found a beat again.

Sesshomaru saw everything from the first sad look to the last sympathetic word that left his useless half brother's mouth. 'I don't find this ritual an issue for my land, just for my brother. I will do nothing as of now, but will check up on them occasionally. I am a bit more curious about that fiery miko and where she thinks she will go if not the village that cares for her?' Sesshomaru's thoughts were true because where would kagome end up if she wasn't going back to the village especially with a disgruntled outlook on life at that very moment.

**_[Thank you for reading! Will update soon leave comments let me know what you think, corrections and suggestions are welcomed!]_**

**_[very aggressively writing chapter 2 at the moment but I have had a few distractions and I tend to do tedious research for the story. I apologize but it is 1:30am right now and as a mother of a 10 month old I should be resting but I feel like when else would I get a chance. Lol anyway, just wanted to let y'all know I'm putting thoughts on tablet so don't fret loves.] _**


	2. Falling Fast

_**[Thank you for being patient and reading my story! Here is the second chapter, let me know if its to short, needs editing, or needs to be completely trashed. Input always welcomed! (: Enjoy the chapter loves!]**_

Kagome ran till her legs throbbed from the emotional retreat she had endured. She gave a dry sob as she screamed to the dark cold empty forest that crowded her crumpling form like nosey spectators. She leaned against a bare tree and panted heavily as she stared on into the darkness of the night.

Her white kimono rather clean because of the thick white snow that covered the land like a suffocating blanket. Her hair a bit matted with sweat and melted snowflakes, while her skin was flushed from the endurance run she had completed.

"Why have I been cursed with falling in love with that stupid hanyou?!" She blurted brokenly.

As it was, she muttered small nothing's and hurtful words about life, Inuyasha, and broken hearts till her exhaustion willed her to sleep. So there a young heartbroken raven haired angel dressed in white slept as snow slowly fell on her, the beam of moonlight emphasizing her surreal appearance and presence in the forest.

Though as silent as the forest was, it still had beings shuffling around through out. One powerful important demon lord more specifically, who was watching the fair maiden slumber recklessly.

He stood in front of her with in seconds and after several minutes of battling with the idea of saving the soon to be frost bitten girl, he swept her up in his arms and set for the west. Confused by his own actions but never stubborn enough to go back on a decision, he pressed on.

* * *

After watching the miko storm from the unattractive scene of lovers, Sesshomaru watched on as he assumed the ritual had been completed, he smelt the stench of clay disappear and the scent of hazel and smoke from kikyo.

'What an odd combination of natural smells, nothing like the young mikos sent.'

'_She smells of rain water, daffodils, and an incoming storm.' _Sesshomaru inwardly scuffed at his beasts annoying observation, not pleased in the least he remembered the humans scent.

"Now that the whelp, his reborn lover, and the elderly priestess are on their way to the village I can see where the miko went." Sesshomaru stated cooly.

Sesshomaru made his way through the forest, following the scent of tears and anger. He could hear her bursts of pain and betrayal, he quickened his pace. He happened upon her just as her long full lashes closed over her bright caribbean blue orbs.

He scoffed at the sight.

"What a reckless and weak species, if she isn't killed she will freeze to death." Sesshomaru looked down his nose at the frail human girl, he didn't know why but he felt drawn to her.

'_She is beautiful for a human girl, actually her beauty rivals any demoness with in the court._' His demon purred out. Sesshomaru growled to silence his demon and continued to stare at Kagome, he had to admit she was a vision of ethereal beauty. Her wardrobe, rosey cheeks, plump luscious light pink/peach colored lips, thick-fanned lashes brushing the top of her cheeks, fair smooth glowing skin, and the falling snow combined with moonlight made her the most exquisitely seductive creature.

Before he could stop himself he grabbed her weapons then scooped her up and with demon speed rushed home. To do what with the emotionally wounded kagome, he didn't know. But something inside him wanted to protect and nurture the sad beautiful sensual woman, which was very uncharacteristically tender of the demon lord.

* * *

Upon arrival to his grand japanese palace he took in the view of his home. It sat in an open lush plain presently snowed over, boasting a large red musha-gaeshi, under ivory colored walls adorned with deep golden inlays and accents, all supported by red pillars which held the beautiful momoyama inspired palace together. The stables and staff housing just as beautiful and put together as the main house. Gardens, ponds, trees and flowers sat among the huge acered property, most fenced off sincebthey were the lords private views.

Sesshomaru casually yet assertively walked into his palace grounds with the weak miko, she began snuggling closer into his body muttering about warmth and comfortability. He purred delighted she was comforted by his presence but stopped himself at the sudden enjoyment of a humans touch. He averted his eyes from kagome and to the approaching staff members and guards as they came to greet their returning lord.

"Welcome home my lord." A small group of personnel bowed in unison.

One by one they rose as he passed them and they discreetly stared on in disbelief at the rescued pet slumbering in his arms. All main servants and guards were full demon, although hanyou dealt with the stables and were free to roam the grounds but the lord banished them from the entering the palace.

"Yumi." Sesshomaru called out to the crowd of servant's.

Within seconds a small framed black eyed demoness stood in front of him. She had brown fringed chin length hair, dark tan skin, thick full long fangs and black clawed hands. She wore the house colors; a gold yukata with a red ombre design from the base to the middle and tied with a blood red obi. Yumi acknowledged her lord with a deep bow and a meek "my lord."

"You will prepare a room for our guest. Also, Call forth the healer and make our guest tea paired with broth and a side of hot buns for when she wakes. Now." He proceeded to enter the palace and take Kagome to the lavished room next to his.

Yumi scurried off to do her lord's bidding while the servants gossiped among themselves about the mysterious maiden and sauntered off to go about chores.

Once Sesshomaru was in the room with Kagome he laid her down on the queen sized western style bed. She stirred about a little with light whimpering at the loss of warmth and the musky smell of bamboo, sunflowers, and roots.

"You have this Sesshomaru in a spell young miko-" He paused and placed his hand along the top of her hand. 'She is so small, how has she survived a world as harsh as this one.' He thought as he stroked her small hand.

"This Sesshomaru has seen you bloom over the years, seen you smile, cry, bleed, and near death. I despise half-breeds, humans, and demons who love them. But I'm ashamed that my hatred for you has faded over the years, you fascinate me, seduce me, provoke my demon, and tantalize my senses." Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair repeatedly noticing how soft her locks were as they glided effortlessly through his fingers.

Kagome shifted slightly in her deep slumber still very unaware of her current predicament. Sesshomaru was about to continue his deaf confession until he could hear the shuffling of the local healer, general, and chambermaid heading their direction. He stood flawlessly and stood by the bedside looking casually at Kagome.

They entered, bowed, and proceeded into the room. "My lord, how can I be of service?" The middle aged woman asked.

He pointed to the young woman and stated she had collapsed of mental strain and physical exhaustion.

"If she is needing health services you will tend to her, Yumi you are to be her personal servant, and Ren what reasons do you have for troubling me with your presence at this moment?" Sesshomaru barked at them as he gracefully exited the room with one more thought of Kagome passing his mind, closely followed by his general who was giving him military reports.

'I've gone mad, and I don't care that I've become my father. She has cursed me and I will bathe in the reality. She will be mine.'

* * *

The healer rubbed herbal paste on Kagome's bruised body after removing her clothes for sore muscles, while Yumi brushed Kagome's hair. They quickly looked at her face and stepped back as they earled her quickened breathing, it seemed she was awakening.

Kagome opened her eyes, they were heavy and swollen from crying. She blinked several times to get a grasp on the conscious world. Kagome noticed the elegant ceiling and shushed whispering , she slowly turned to her left to see a young black eyed woman and silently stared at her as they both looked into one another's eyes as Kagome assessed her surroundings.

"I am not sure what you have discussed with our lord but you are safe with us. We are here to tend to you lady maiden, stay calm." A calm aged voice spoke from the right of Kagome.

Kagome tossed her head to her right and inched up on her elbows. She opened her mouth to speak but noticed her throat was dry and sore, her voice was there but weak and almost soundless. She looked about the room and thought back to her last recollection of her whereabouts. Alot of snow, cold and dark snow surrounded by forest with just her and her tears. She drooped her shoulders at remembering her loves betrayal.

She concluded she was safe but confused as to where safe was. Kagome rubbed her throat and smiled at the woman as she tipped an imaginary glass toward her lips and gave a weak crackled plea of "water" at the end of the gesture.

Yumi rushed to the tea and poured her some hot green tea and handed her the cup quickly and flawlessly. Kagome took the tea but as she looked down at the cup, she noticed she was only in her coral lace demi bra and matching boy shorts. She blushed and pulled the covers over exposed flesh and shyly sipped her tea.

After 30 minutes of silence and the tea finally taking effect Kagome spoke.

"I am not sure where I am, and I am assuming I am safe due to your comment earlier and your kindness of tending my aching joints and tea service. So I thank you, and by the way my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome politely smiled and gave a small bow from her sitting position in the bed.

Yumi and the healer bowed, "Our pleasure Lady Kagome, you are our lords guest." They replied simultaneously.

"Who is your lord, what type of demons arem you, and what are your names?"

"We serve Lord Sesshomaru my Lady." Yumi started while laying a wood tray on Kagome's lap and placing her warm broth and hot buns atop it.

"Her name is Yumi, she is a bat youkai and I am named Emi, a boar demon." The healer now known as Emi finished.

Kagome dropped her spoon with wide eyes and sat frozen. 'Lord Sesshomaru's home?! What am I doing here?! Wh-Why would the kami's be so cruel to punish me with heartbreak and now tease me with my mortality in this death castle!' Her thoughts practically shattered her eardrums with the intensity of her mind and the flow of blood rushing throughout her body.

Kagome snapped back to reality and smiled at the women, "Please excuse yourselves while I continue to rest" Kagome fibbed with a shaky voice.

The women looked at one another smelling the lie she was telling them, but they figured she just wanted alone time to settle her nerves that had spiked a few seconds ago. Most likely from finding out the deadliest demon throughout Japan was under the same roof as her, a mere human.

They bowed and exited the room, Kagome leapt from the bed and winced at the screaming pain of her sore legs. She looked around the room for her weapons and was pleased to find them. She then placed her kimono back on and swooped her bow about her body and shouldered her arrows and looked out the window.

She didn't know where she was but she knew instinct would guide her anywhere but there. Sesshomaru wasn't someone she wanted to be around. But how to exit the grounds without being caught if she was being held against her will.

"I need to get back to the well..." Kagome muttered as she paced the room thinking of a plan.

Before she could react there was a knock on the door, it slide open to reveal the demon she did not want to see. Lord Sesshomaru stood before her, staring into her swollen eyes a few feet away from her.

"I have business to discuss with you young miko, follow me to my study." He smoothly stated as he turned on his heel and left the room. By the time Kagome had exited the room he was halfway down the hall.

"Please slow down Lord Sesshomaru, I am thankful for all you've done- whatever you've done. But I should get going, Inu-Inuyash-My friends must be rather worried for me. I need to return to them." Kagome cringed as she stumbled over HIS name. The hurt was still so fresh, saying Inuyasha's name was like rubbing salt in her wound.

He stopped abruptly at a large custom deep cherry wood western style door after they had traveled through two corridors and a set of stairs. Kagome had been lost in her own thoughts after Sesshomaru hadn't replied other than a look her direction to acknowledge he had heard her.

He opened the door and they entered an organized ceiling high library, ladders leaned against the massive book shelves, three steps on either side of the gold banister built in the center, which lead to a raised floorplan where a classy cherry desk sat low to the ground and an extra comfy gold zabuton lay.

"Welcome to my study miko, sit where-" Sesshomaru looked at her as she chimed in.

"My name is Kagome...Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome interrupted him but ended confidentially.

"You interrupted me..." He looked down at her as she gulped and started biting her lower lip. He found her tongue running over the abused flesh she had nibbled raw seconds ago to be extremely arousing.

"That is cause for punishment _Ka-go-me._" Sesshomaru stalked closer and closer to her as she fumbled backwards. He noticed the visible shiver she gave off at his slow pronunciation of her name. He was pleased.

Was the feared demon lord playing with her? He just teasingly rolled her name off his tongue. 'The things I want that tongue to do...' She blushed 'Oh gosh Kag's you just had your heart busted into a thousand pieces less than 15 hours ago and you are gushing over Sesshomaru! Get it together girl!'

"Although he does have beautiful skin and such strong shoulders.." Kagome stared at him with a thoughtful look until he stopped in his advance and stared at her with slight wide eyes. 'He never shows emotion? Did he hear something? Oh no! Did i-' "did I say that out loud?" Kagome asked mortified.

He nodded and gave a small smirk. 'I'll show her I can be likeable beyond my features and despite our past.'

" Come _Kagome_, lets discuss some important matters." He waved his clawed hand toward the four black zabuton in front of his desk. "Take a sit."

Kagome gave a soft nod and thanked the Kami's he brushed the comment off. She confidently sat down after he took his seat. 'She has manners and knows political etiquette, that will serve her well in the future.'

He had no intention of letting Kagome leave his life, she had weaved her way into his icy heart and he wasn't going to let her go. His hatred for humans was immune on her delicate beauty and kind soul. Last night's actions just confirmed his feelings for her, knowing she wasn't his brothers.

'She may love him but she will love me soon enough.' He cleared his throat and gave her a serious stare.

Kagome silently waited for Sesshomaru to tell her of the business. Unsure what it had to do with her but respected his command.

"What do you need of me my lord."

"I saw what happened in Inuyasha's forest, the ritual has worked and they returned to the village hand in hand."

Kagome fought back tears and smiled.

"I was upset and shocked that I found them doing such a thing. I admit I love Inuyasha and that the feelings I have for him can't just disappear because he betrayed me. The moment I discovered them it crumbled to hate, jealousy, and sorrow but I am a strong woman and will slowly but surely overcome this emotional wound." Kagome didn't notice her tears had started sliding down her face.

"I'm not sure why you saved me, I know I was careless and should've paid the price. But I thank you, I had no idea you were so kind and I'm sure you don't want others knowing of your slowly melting heart." Kagome gave a small sniffled giggle and smiled at Sesshomaru.

His heart skipped a beat at her strong beautiful smile. He liked her smile even the fake one as tears flowed down her face, he loved the real smiles but he took what he got. He wasn't used to being smitten over someone let alone a human. It troubled him, he needed time to evaluate his feelings and assess the con's of his problem.

"Don't fret little one I have a proposal to solve your issues. I don't do things with out expecting a gesture my way. You live here in the palace as a permanent occupant and for the next year you receive proper lessons to become a lady of the court. We could use a mikos point of view during council meetings, but of course you need manners among the lords and ladies. They are demon after all, to them you are an ant so proper presentation is mandatory." Sesshomaru finished with a roll of his wrist in a casual manner brushing the insult toward her off.

Kagome stiffened at the last sentence and glared at him. She let her anger get the best of her, she stood up leaning over the desk planting one hand on its cold hard surface and the other jabbing a finger at him.

"You listen here "L_ord Sesshomaru_" I am just as important and classy as any demoness. On top of that I can hold my own and educate them about a thing or two. You all sit in your ivory towers and look down at us like we humans are insignificant, powerless, weak, selfish individuals but we aren't. We may die, fight, and complain but we live and experience so much in one lifetime. We do everything you demons do but without special powers and aristocratic/democratic pull! We are the strong ones and you are the pitied souls. I accept your challenge of becoming your court miko and will relish in the success !" Kagome hissed in his face and stormed back to her room.

Sesshomaru smirked at the door, he liked her fiery spirit. Yes he hadn't meant to insult her but he liked that she had agreed to take part in his plan. '_I want her...I need her now I like a bitch that challenges us.' _His beast paced inside.

'For once I agree with you. We have a year to make her fall for us, and from her earlier burst she finds us attractive so we are already a step in the right direction.' He thought pleased with himself.

"Kagome my future bride...start the clock."

_**[I know not excellent or seductive but don't you worry it will get HOT! I wanted Sesshomaru to be the one who falls in love with Kagome instead of her falling for him first. I find it romantic when men chase the woman, and prove their worth and loyalty. Sesshomaru has experienced his first romantic love, he fell for a human to emphasize how emotions can rule logic. Also, that love happens fast and consumes ones mind almost instantly. Yes he has both arms! I enjoyed writing let me know if doesn't flow well, I do my best to deliver great complete smooth stories but my daughter interrupted me several times today so it might be choppy in parts. If so let me know, much appreciated. Thanks for reading, review and let me know what ya think! **_

_**XOXO -AM (: ]**_


	3. Death Makes nice

It had been a month since that night in the forest Sesshomaru had discovered Kagome. Kagome was settled in and had started her lessons with a tall platinum blonde european fox demoness named Alina. Sesshomaru decided to give Kagome space after the conversation in his office. He wanted her to get comfortable before he began courting her. He saw her during meals but other then that he stayed in his study.

"Kagome! You will never attract a suitor with that posture. Sit high so the book stays flat. No No!" Alina smacked Kagome across the back with her hand fan while huffing.

Kagome cringed and rolled her eyes. "I am not looking for suitors so I do not care."

Alina dramatically flung herself on the daybed in the tea room and gave a sarcastic howl of despair. "Oh my dear, you must not speak so scandalous!"

Kagome laughed at her friend/mentor she loved her playful attitude, she had arrived two days after Kagome had gotten there. Since then she had become Kagome's best companion next to Yumi, Ren, and a stable hanyou named Katashi.

"I've been taught many proper table manners, council manners, how to dance, and greet visiting royalty. Is that not enough you dramatic fox?"

Alina scowled at her and with in a second Kagome fell over with a loud thud. There on top of her sat a prissy looking larger than average silver fox staring down at her. "I hate it when you do that ALINA!" Kagome slowly yelled out as she shocked the fox with her purification powers. It growled and disappeared.

Alina smirked, "Well enjoy my fox magic love. Just preparing you...Maybe you will find a kitsune that can't put up with your sass you pampered miko."

Kagome laughed and sat up, she walked over to Alina and gave her a hug. She was glad she had friends right Now, she hadn't seen sango,miroku, and shippo since the incident. She actually hadn't been to troubled over missing them once Alina became so close to her. It seemed bitter and heartless but it helped her heal to just forget it all. Although there was something she missed, she had left her backpack at the hut. She needed things in there that she just couldn't get out of her mind. She also wished to see her mother, see her smile and hear her laugh.

Kagome couldn't hold back her desire to visit the village and her family.

"Alina do you have anything else to teach me this morning?"

"No I do not dear, why?" Alina questioned as she fixed her french gown and examined the jewels on her shoulder rolls.

"I have errands to tend to is all..." With that she jogged out of the room to her chambers. Alina stared at her oddly, her eager behavior gave her the notion she should update the lord on Kagome today. Once Kagome arrived to her room she quickly changed to a loose greyish blue Kimono with a light pink obi, tied her hair loosely in a bun with a pink ribbon and left her bangs free, slid her getas on, then threaded her bow over her and shouldered her arrows.

She exited her room and made her way to the stables, eager to start her journey back to the village. "Katashi! I need a horse for a journey, saddle my dearest Riku since I need speed." Kagome laughed cheerfully as she patted the older hanyou on his back.

He grinned and began the task of brushing the black steed of any dirt before padding and saddled the stunning 16.3hh horse. He was a stocky tall war horse with a kind stable disposition. He favored Kagome so Sesshomaru gifted the steed to her, not verbally but with a note left on the stable door. Kagome thanked him but all he did was nod.

Kagome skillfully mounted the horse and waved her goodbyes to her silent pal and began trotting off the palace grounds. She wasn't unnoticed as a pair of burning golden eyes watched her trot off.

"You say she wanted to end lessons early Lady Alina...Why?" He questioned the room but Alina shrugged "I'm sure she misses her family."

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room without another word, Alina rolled her eyes and went to look for Ren to flirt.

Sesshomaru went to follow her scent but realized she concealed her whereabouts. '_That bitch has left us! We need to drag her back even if it's kicking and screaming! NOW!' _His beast roared.

Sesshomaru headed toward the bone eaters well, worried she had misinterpreted his silence the past 30 days as dislike. He would set the record straight.

Kagome smiled as wind rushed over her and the sun warmed her back. She loved that winter had come to an end and the providence was now back to its beautiful lush self. Riku galloped through the thick forest while Kagome stayed low. He began to slow down and soon stopped, "Riku why did you stop? Get going." Kagome pressed her legs tight and gave a small kick. He continued to pace aggressively, Kagome huffed and got off his back then tried to pull him by his reigns.

He bucked up as wolves and a bear demon busted through trees and knocked Riku over. Kagome screamed as she dodged a wolves attack, she quickly notched several arrows one by one and killed six wolves as Riku fended one off himself. Kagome prepared to loose an arrow at the attacking K9 but was halted as the bear demon clawed her back, knocking her over. She moaned from the pain, he pressed her body into the dirt with his paw on her upper back and dug his teeth in her side as he immobilized her. She screamed horrifically, Riku kicked the wolf in the head and quickly charged the bear diverting his attack on himself.

Kagome weakly grabbed a nearby arrow and with all the adrenaline left in her she notched the arrow bonded it with her purifying energy and shot the demon in the head as it chased Riku around. It roared and crumbled to bone, She quickly scooted to the horse begged him to lay down, he obliged and she pulled herself on his back.

"I-I am going to die R-Riku..Please take me to the v-village, understand me and take me near the Inu-Inuyasha forest!" Kagome cried as she slowly bled out. Riku ran as fast as he could to the village, he never stopped once. He charged into the village 10 minutes later, dripping with crimson red and a wild look in his eyes. He made a ruckus as people took notice of him and they gasped. "Is that a dead girl?" "Poor dear must've been attacked by bandits." "I've never seen a horse of that color around here..." "Who is she?"

"What is the trouble?" A rough masculine approaching voice questioned as the crowd parted. "Inuyasha it is a dead girl! Her horse came running into the village, there is so much blood dripping!" A middle aged field worker poured out to the hanyou.

"Let me see." Inuyasha looked at the horse and girl, he pulled her by her hair to see her face. Kagome moaned help me and Inuyasha gasped as he quickly scooped her off the horse and ran to Kaede's hut. Riku in tow and the villagers in confusion.

"Its Kagome! She is in trouble, she's dying! Help her! Help her!"

Inuyasha yelled as he entered the hut to a room full of occupants, they all turned shocked. Kagome coughed up blood, and blinked.

"I can't hardly see, getting hard t-to" she gasped and clutched her chest. "Breathe!" "Vial! Vial! Purple via-backpack!" She spurted between blood gurgling breaths. They all cried in silence as sango tore through her bag they had left untouched in the corner of the room as a symbol Kagome had existed.

"Here!" Sango fumbled to open it and get it to her.

"Drink it kag!" Inuyasha cried as he poured it in her mouth, she tried to swallow but her throat was full of blood. Inuyasha rubbed her throat but she still couldn't she didn't have the strength. 'Am I really to die this close to the solution... Why kami! Please help me.' Kagome cried inside, she noticed her body was going numb and she felt cold. Her life started flashing by her, all her family smiling, her friends laughing, the hugs shared and the love she had. 'A movie of happiness before I die, what a bittersweet privilege.' Kagome noticed the voices of her friends fading as her vision became blurry and brightness started consuming her.

She let go and as soon as she did so the light slowly started to fade from her blue eyes with a smile on her face.

The moment she decided to let go her barrier slipped and Sesshomaru could sense her again. He had been waiting at the well for a while, he knew the well held some significance to her kin. It was in that instance he smelt blood in her usual delicious scent with her dwindling aura. He was in the hut in a flash of white, Inuyasha went to stop him but he was frozen by blood red eyes and a deep growl.

"_What has happened to our mate to be!" _Sesshomaru hissed at the group of grieving friends. They looked at him confused, he quickly scooped Kagome up in his lap and noticed the nearby empty bottle. _"She would not drink the medicine because of her airway could she?"_ They nodded and he stared at her dulling eyes, he knew she was fighting for her life as inhumanly possible. He quickly swooped his tongue into her mouth and gulped the liquid into his and the mixture of blood and venom made him angered it had come to this. He punctured his claw right above her heart making a path to her vital organ and pressed his lips to the wound and guided the liquid into it with his powerful tongue.

The group of six were put off by the actions of the demon lord as he cuddled the limp body of the wounded saint in his arms. They hadn't seen their friend in weeks since Inuyasha had returned with Kikyo. They all had been troubled by the events that had taken place but they hoped she would come back. They were silent because they hadn't expected to see her in such a state.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into her hair, he clung to her like a child about to lose his toy. His eyes still blood red and he wouldn't let anyone near them. He noticed her heart picked up, he also listened as her bones and flesh came together. He was pleased yet he wouldn't breath until he heard her voice.

The group was reassured by shippo that Kagome was healing so they all sat around a pot of rabbit and waited for her to rise. Sesshomaru just held her as the minutes ticked to hours and soon the night came. Inuyasha looked at his brother and scuffed, "Why did you help her and what was with that mate business? You don't even know her." He glared at Sesshomaru.

_"Kagome's our chosen bride to be, she has been living in our palace, she is kind, beautiful, flawless, and every bit our mortal counterpart. Our hate for humans doesn't apply to her because she is a fallen angel. You fool you have handed us our most precious treasure. We will never let go."_ Sesshomaru's beast roughly whispered as red glowing eyes stared at sad gold in the darkness of night.

'Why am I warm? Where am I?' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a vast field of lush grass with sunflowers covering everything. She had learned she enjoyed sunflowers these past few months- they were bright, vivid, and Sesshomaru smelt of them. Kagome was a bit confused as to why the thought of Sesshomaru popped into her head. The heat of the sun poured over her as she looked at the blue clear sky, it was bright and her eyes needed to adjust.. She got up from where she lay and looked over the flowers, she saw a glimpse of someone among the floral paradise, they weren't to far from her but they were staring her way.

"Hello! Excuse me...Where am I?" Kagome shouted as she slowly walked the man's way. The closer she got, the more at ease she felt. Every step gave her this confident, light, and tingling feeling. It was a wave of euphoria that took over her senses, she hardly remembered that cold, dark, and painful feeling that lead her to this bright, warm, aromatic place she currently roamed. Kagome came back from her thoughts and stood a few feet away from the long white haired stranger. She realized the man standing there and staring at her, she had seen before. She knew him as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Inu No Tashio. He was a striking, tall, and handsome demon and he surprised her by suddenly hugging her. She gasped but returned the hug, he gave her a feeling of happiness.

"Kagome! I am sorry we have met on such unfortunate circumstances, but I am glad to see you. You are an amazingly beautiful and talented young woman and I will be proud to tell all that you are my daughter." Inu No Tashio gushed as he smiled down at the frail pale and confused woman. Kagome was about to ask the obvious what the hell are you talking about question, but was interrupted by Inu No Tashio who continued talking.

"He is a stubborn demon so try your best to put up with his stoic unexpressive emotions and annoyed comments, he truly loves you. I love him and I know you will come to love him too. Sesshomaru has fallen for you very hard young lady and while you being human wasn't going to stop him…" Tashio paused as he ran his fingers across her cheek in a tender fatherly way then continued. "It is even better that you're full demon now. It will help with your new life as lady and mingle in court with other demoness. I congratulate you my dear child! Please take care of him and have a pack of healthy pups. I love you young Kagome." Tashio hugged her again and was getting ready to leave but Kagome grabbed him before he could turn away.

"STOP! STOP! Please explain! What do you mean love Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru love me? I don't understand you saying I am a Demoness either! What is going on?!" Kagome barked out as Tashio gave a smile of closure to the frantic Kagome. "You will understand with time my beautiful daughter. Just don't run from it, embrace it, and cherish it. Being demon and having a love like Sesshomaru's is a blessing not a curse. He will always take care of you, in fact he saved you from death just minutes ago. He helped give you the vial. You are in a hut with Inuyasha and your friends, you are being held by Sesshomaru till you awake. He is protecting you even now. You are turning into a full demon. You are going through the process of becoming a beautiful, lethal, immortal being. Embrace it and love it. Stay happy and know Sesshomaru will take care of you, I know in your heart you like him." Tashio bent low and gave her a kiss atop her head, she had slide to the ground half way through his speech to her. Kagome looked up at him with tearful eyes and obediently nodded her head as he vanished before her.

'Demoness? ME A DEMONESS? WOW! Does that mean...I look like a demoness?' Her thoughts drifted off as she looked at the sky. She felt a thrum in her heart, it was becoming slower and slower. She gripped her chest as her heart began to slow till it stopped. "Am I dead?" She questioned the sunflowers that stared down at her as the wind blew them about.

Sesshomaru had been holding Kagome's limp but healed body for two days now, no one dare disturb him. He had taken her back to his palace after arguing with the demon slayer and half breed but eventually they realized Sesshomaru was the best and safest option for her. He now sat in his room holding her in his bed, healers would come in from time to time. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed when he felt Kagome's heart stop and her aura go away, she was dead. He felt his heart and soul tear but knew her corpse like state would only be temporary. Later that afternoon Kagome's heart began beating again, but it was stronger and faster. Three more days passed that way, Sesshomaru never moved and no one ever said anything to the statues in the room. On the third night, life began anew for the now physically changed Kagome.

She wasn't awake but Sesshomaru finally realized she looked different, he peeked down at her. Her hair had become longer and thicker, it now had a natural beach wave effect to it and reached above her hips. It was still pitch black but had a balayage coloring with brunette and darker browns. Her skin had a beautiful golden sun kissed tone to it, that made her look like a foreign beauty. Her eyebrows had perfect dark coloring and were arched to a gorgeous curve. Her lashes long and full, just as her lips were plump, full, and soft in appearance and as dark red as an aged rose. She had a natural eye shadow effect above her eyes that were golden with shades of dark brown and black near the curves of her beautiful eyes. Her body become more womanly as well, her breast became fuller and more perky, her waist shrank a few inches, her hips widened, as her legs became longer and everything else more slender and fit. Her nails turned into finely manicured claws, her entire being became more modelesque and adult like. Everything from her face to her feet had changed, into a better more appealing appearance of her former human self.

Sesshomaru was pleased with her new demonic look, but he did enjoy the frail look she had before the demon blood. Kagome's clothes clung to her body very uncomfortably since parts of her were now bigger than normal. Sesshomaru covered her with the bed sheet until a maid came by to fetch new clothes for his now curvaceous mate to be.

Kagome had laid on the ground until her heart had started beating again, she didn't know what it meant but she enjoyed the beat of it. She still was confused on what was going on, but she walked around the field and hoped she would stumble onto something or someone sooner or later. A few hours laters she heard barking and started following it. Hoping it wasn't a demon of some sort, but she saw a black dog sitting alone and just barking to nothing. She whistled and it looked at her, it had red eyes and started charging her. She had no idea what to do but run, so she did. It seemed the closer it got the bigger it got, it's eyes becoming more piercing and wild with every second. Finally as it caught up to her, it jumped at her and what she thought was going to hurt as she screamed fearfully, ended up going right through her. She felt it pass through her and she looked behind her to find nothing there. She looked and looked but there was nothing. The sun started fading, as did the flowers. Everything around her began going black and blank again, so she closed her eyes accepting it, She heard faint barking as her eyelids finally closed.

All the demon's in the house heard her breathing pick up and her soft inaudible groans.

"She is waking up! Kagome is waking up!" Ren blurted as he rushed toward the couple in the bedroom. Sesshomaru growled at the would be intruder since he sensed him coming and he retreated forgetting his place. Kagome's clear blue eyes finally fluttered open to greet smoldering golden orbs. In a second Kagome had her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck and was sobbing and thanking him repeatedly into his shoulder. Sesshomaru gave small rumble of approval and hugged her back. Kagome finally let him go and was blushing as she looked around the room. She noticed that it was a room in the palace, she looked at Sesshomaru who knew what she wanted to know. He was about to begin but she spoke first.

"I am sorry for worrying everyone...I got attacked by some wolves and a bear demon on my way here. I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for you and Riku...You two really helped- Oh no! Riku! Where is he? Is he okay?" Kagome was about to get up in a panic but Sesshomaru still held onto her, he stood up while holding her to his side. She blushed again and was about to object but the look in his eye said otherwise.

"Your horse is fine, I also brought your foreign bag. It is in your room...You had me worried and will never leave this palace again without an escort. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru raised his brow at her and she blushed more from his words but scoffed at his comment while nodding. "You are a full demon now, and on top of that you are an Inu demoness. Do you know what this mean's Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he pushed her to sit on the bed and grabbed her chin to have him stare at her. Kagome shook her head no and held his gaze.

"That vial had a powerful demons blood in it that was mixed with herbs from a talented priest. It gives the drinker the life and power of a full demon. You are an immortal full demon now…As such you to the best of my knowledge are the last of three Inu Demoness in the world. Among you three there are well over 20 Inu demons who are more than looking for a good pure mate. You have become a rare breed little one. I won't have you leaving this palace without escorts, you will be trained on your abilities and will reside in this proud house of Inu lineage." Sesshomaru leaned over her on the bed, making her back press flat atop it. She gulped as he licked his lip and got close to her lips. His hot breathe on her flushed skin as he spoke of immortal life and suitors. She didn't want to think of men wanting her but she could think of Sesshomaru wanting her. He was over her, his hair like a curtain blocking them from the world around them. She had the urge to just close that small gap between their lips and have an amazing kiss. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal and he loved it. He slowly put his hand at her side and ran it down the length of her side and back up again. He heard a hitch in her breathing as he did so, he then closed the gap and very sensually, seductively, and teasingly kissed her. Kagome moaned and he continued.

'What was he saying again?...What was he going on about…' Kagome thought as her body became hot.

**[FOREVER FOR ME TO UPDATE….UGH. You know what to do...review and fav.]**


End file.
